Mayenne Bridge
Mayenne Bridge is the fourth mission in Call of Duty 3. Characters *Nichols (playable) *Guzzo *McCullin (K.I.A.) *Dixon *Huxley (W.I.A) *Bower (K.I.A) Plot The player begins the level by entering the house in front of them, and using both the ground floor and upstairs windows to shoot the enemies using the players Thompson and M1 Garand. The enemies hiding inside the house across the way are difficult to hit, so the player may have to edge closer. Exit the house from the way in, and wrap around the right side of the building. Follow it to the tiny alcove with some barrels, and then use the wall on the left for cover as the player shoots the enemy from this excellent vantage point. Once the house is cleared, kill the enemies in the final house, to the right of the truck. Now head over to the truck, and use it for cover while targeting the enemies up the ramp. Travel up the ramp, but hang back by the entrance of the castle to shoot the enemies inside. Enter the room, then crouch behind the trailer, and carefully take down the soldiers. Now there are two ways into the courtyard: Downstairs: The downstairs route is shorter and initially easier, but becomes difficult once the player has reached the courtyard. There are fewer enemies leading up to the courtyard, but it’s tough to kill the opponents there as the vantage point is sub par. So hang back and snipe from a distance, then move up slowly while taking cover to take out the further enemies. Upstairs: Upstairs is initially longer and tougher, but is significantly easier during the courtyard scene. Just take it slow and make sure to use the M1 for sniping. Once the player has reached the end of the walkway leading to the courtyard, don’t drop off it. Instead, hold this position as it’s an excellent vantage point. The player may want to toss a grenade towards any large groups of enemies to clean out the place quick. Drop down into the wine cellar and use the kegs for protection. The player should be used to situations like this by now. The player will then emerge in a garden - use the windows in the stone wall to eliminate all threats. Once most of them are dead, move forward and take cover behind the ruins. There will be a group of enemies at the end of the path. Crouch behind the stone wall and shoot them, and make way downstairs to the dock. Be wary, as there will be several guards waiting by the boat; the player can shoot most of them from the staircase. Nearing the boat, some more Germans might pop out of a door straight ahead. Paddle the boat. When arriving at the dock, use the M1 to shoot the enemies on the balcony above, then along the dock to the left. Run to the closest entryway as fast as possible and shoot through the windows at the enemies inside. The gunners above won’t be able to hit the player from this position. Afterwards, head inside, and then upstairs to take down a few more soldiers and the gunner, and then head back down. Note that McCullin will tell the player to bring two men in the house. Usually if the player rushes they never come, but one at least throws a smoke grenade, but they are always killed no matter what. As the player steps off the staircase, there should be a newly opened door to the right, which leads to a room full of Nazis. Many of them are hiding behind an overturned table. However, crawling will help the player finish this otherwise dangerous room with ease. After shooting the visible enemies from the doorway, crawl to the table. Take down anyone else within range, then strafe around the table and shoot the soldiers hiding behind it. Afterwards, clean up the ground floor, then head upstairs. The player may find several soldiers waiting on the balcony above. An easy way to take them down is to retreat back downstairs, and then throw a grenade at the wall dead-ahead; it should ricochet off the wall and explode where the soldiers are. Survey the area upstairs to make sure it's devoid of enemy life, then go back down where Private Guzzo will open a door. Before heading into the street, use the windows to shoot more of the enemies. Afterwards, move forward to the stone wall and shoot any remaining enemies, and then cross the road and take cover behind the car to reduce any exposure to the gunner to the northeast. Go upstairs onto the balcony, then exit down the wooden staircase. Further up the street will be the player's next destination; however, there’s both a barricade and a stationary gunner in the way. Two survivors come in and report. Since McCullin doesn't respond, Dixon tells the player to pick either one. The two soldiers are killed by the machine guns, and there is no way to stop their deaths. Sometimes, a third soldier jumps over a fence and joins the player, but he dies a scripted death as well. The butcher shop route, which is on the right side of the street is more convenient as the player won’t have to cross the road. Next, emerge facing a large central structure. Shoot as many enemies as needed before entering and heading to the rear to take down the enemies loading up mortars. Jump the wall and follow the enemy tank that emerges. When the tank stops near the waterfront, take refuge behind the boxes and barrels and kill any soldiers that come near. After a few moments, Huxley will move in to destroy the tank; just keep the enemies off his back. Use the boxes for cover and shoot the nearby foes while Huxley takes care of business. Get ready to kill a couple more Germans that hop out as the tank explodes. Continue down the road to the house on the right. Shoot the enemies through the window, and then head upstairs to kill everyone else. Once the objective is complete the player should go back downstairs. Huxley is shot in the leg trying to kill a German and it is decided that McCullin will defuse the bombs. He asked to Huxley about this scheme, but he says "I don't think so Sarge!" After this, head outside and shoot the enemies before going down the hill near the truck. Continue under the bridge until reaching the staircase. There are several soldiers waiting here, so veer off to the side to take them down before climbing it. At the top of the staircase, rotate left and eliminate the enemies on the road from behind - there’s quite a few of them, so duck between shots to reload and avoid return fire. The player is to head across the bridge, using the debris for cover. Duck behind the wooden trailer to take down the troops jumping the fence. Afterwards, McCullin will attempt to defuse the bomb; shoot beyond him to keep the enemies off his back. Be sure to shoot the explosive barrels to take down large groups. After the enemies are all cleared, the player will see an explosion hit McCullin and as he dies, he uses all of his power to disarm the last bomb, he then rolls over as Dixon approaches and he says, "Tell... tell Guzzo... tell him... tell him to go to hell...". After a laugh, he then dies. Dixon will say, "You did good Sarge." Then the screen will fade to black. Weapon Loadout Gallery CoD3 Mayenne Bridge1.jpg CoD3 Mayenne Bridge2.jpg Soldiers in Mayenne.jpg Trivia *During the beginning cutscene, Huxley says "I got it, I got it." however the subtitles say "I'm all over it." Category:Call of Duty 3 Single Player Levels